Nice to meet you too
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: Diego hadn't asked for a female saber tooth named Shira to follow him as he looked for his herd after the continental drift earthquake had occured. But perhaps there is more that meets the eye. Ice Age 4 Guess. One-shot. Diego/Shira.


***Hello my darlings~ Just writing a short Ice Age 4 one shot. It's basically my own version of what might happen when Diego and Shira meet. It most likely WON'T be like this, but either way it'll do I guess… XD I don't know what Shira's character is gonna be like, so don't be surprised if the character is nothing like how I imagined her to be. :I But I hope you enjoy either way! Please leave a Review. :)***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Nice to meet you too**

He took one more breath of air and sighed in an irritated manner. Hadn't he lost this female by now? She had been following him ever since, and she barely even knows him. Only recently had the earthquake calmed itself down. His herd had been separated from him leaving the saber tooth tiger alone. But his loneliness had quickly disappeared after SHE came along. He needs no one as he had told himself a hundred times before. Instinctively, he must know where his herd is hiding from him, and no GIRL is gonna set him straight, nor follow him. Seven members of the herd is enough. No need for another annoying animal to join the herd after someone like Sid is already a part of it.

But of course like an imbecile, the female followed him. She had a beautiful brown pelt that would shine in the sunlight with brown eyes full of giggle and laughter. Her personality was by far the opposite of what Diego's was. She had an overly-excited and giddy personality that Diego could never overcome with patience. Curiosity would be another to add to the female saber tooth. Continuously asking him stupid questions that not even Sid could compete with. Or at least questions that Diego found irritating.

The next question she answered in an enthusiastic slightly high pitched voice, "Were you adopted or something? Cause ya really don't seem to talk about you're past life that much."

Diego growled once more. "It was nothing like that. Now leave me alone."

"Oh but I MUST know more about you! Being out here all alone with no herd…it must real lonely round here! So I think I should keep you company until you find that one true place where you belong."

Diego paused his paste, turning his head over his shoulder. "Actually, I DO have a herd. I was just separated from them a few hours ago."

Shira gasped. "YOU WERE SEPERATED TOO? That's incredible! I got separated from my herd too! Cause I remember there being this GIANT earthquake…I've never seen anything like it! It was one of the few times I've ever seen a giant piece of land separate! And then-"

Diego, ignoring the rest of her words, could only hear her mention the phrase "Giant earthquake separating her from her Herd".

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… You're saying that your herd got separated from a giant earthquake?"

She quickly nodded. "Yeah! I've never seen anything like it before in my entire life! And then-"

He had the honor of interrupting her giddy voice once more. "Huh, interesting… That's how it happened to me too."

She gasped again. "Oh my gosh! That's so cool! We should really stick together since we have so much in common!"

"Excuse me, but that's the ONLY thing we have in common. You? Me? We're the complete opposite of each other. We're nothing alike, you and me. And I have a herd to track down, so if you'll kindly leave me in peace then I will be much obliged."

"Aw c'mon! I doubt you'll make it all on your own… I've never met anyone in the world who managed to find their herd all on their own. Not even the most amazing trackers in the world! They could only find it when they were with someone. Especially with someone they care about. So I HAVE to follow you! Where your safe and sound!"

"Well if I may butt in once more, I REALLY don't care about you. I never have. In fact, I was never supposed to meet you in the FIRST place! And I can hunt my prey just as much as the next tiger can. And I'm sure that YOU can too as well as take care of yourself since you always ramble about how amazing and "safe and secure" you are. So please leave me alone. I gotta go find them." Diego explained in the most polite yet obvious irritated tone he could think of.

For once, Shira didn't bother stopping him nor talk to him in an excited manner. In fact, you might say that her expression had dropped into a soft, concerning, and worried expression. Sure she may not have known him for so long obviously, but she felt as though she had to follow him no matter how stubborn he was.

But then, she spoke up to him as he drew further and further away from her. Voice with no hint of joy or enthusiasm. "Wait!"

He stopped, turning his head over his shoulder with a stern and irritated tone of voice. "What?"

The female paused herself for a moment, trying to come up with the best words she could think of. "…I can't believe I forgot to ask you this but…what is your name?"

The male's eyes slightly opened with surprise. He had never thought of it, but he too realized that he never told her his name. Surely he would forget this girl eventually, but he couldn't back down now, nor be rude to her like the way he usually acts around her. He replied in a quiet yet subtle manner. "…Diego…what's yours…?"

She found herself smiling at his sudden change of heart. "Shira. Nice to meet you, Diego." She said smiling brightly at him.

For once, Diego didn't even look the least bit annoyed. He actually replied with a not-so openly friendly but fairly decent "Nice to meet you too." line.

As he took off, Shira hid in the bushes to continue following him. Though he couldn't see it, she couldn't stop smiling at his simple response.

***SO! That was it! I'm somewhat proud of how this came out and I hope you all are too. :) About Going Under, I'll try and update as soon as I can. Thank you for all of your suggestions! Please review! :D***


End file.
